Varunia Meets Shabernigto!
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: The title basically says it all. Varunia is Valgarv's daughter and Pickle is Gourry and Lina's son. It's kind of dull, but I wrote it for my friends and my own sake. I may or may not continue working on this.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any Slayers Character

Varunia And Pickle Meet Shabernigto

Chapter 1

"Yo, Pickle!" Varunia waved from her throne as he came in the main hall of Shabernigto's temple in Seiruun. He waved back, swinging a large scepter around his head.

He ran up to her and with a annoyed glare, he pointed his finger in her face, "What is the meaning of this?!"

She stared into his finger for a moment, then slapped it out of the way and looked at him, "What is your problem? All I did was require you to wear the high priest robes on a regular basis."

In Varunia's opinion, the robes looked very dashing on him. The dark browns and blues of the robes, all trimmed with gold suited him well. His headpiece was made of pure gold and jewels and weighed over three pounds, and covered only a small portion of his long green hair. His hands were decorated with jeweled rings. The scepter he held was silver, with bronze decorations and a large blue diamond on the end. His hair was tied back with a leather strap, decorated in gold lining. His dark brown eyes were flashing with anger right now, though. 

"How could you? You closed the kitchen?" He demanded, almost in tears.

"Yeah, I figured that it needed redecorating, so I closed it down and am having some people come over and fix it up a bit." She explained, "Meanwhile, why don't we go somewhere and get a bite to eat?" She stood and patted him on the head on her way by. He fallowed her slowly, his stomach grumbling the whole way.

Varunia strolled down the hallways to the door outside, where a group of minions stood, waiting to cheer for her. The crowd rushed toward her as she walked outside. Pickle fought to keep them away enough that they wouldn't crush them against the building. 

"My, what a predicament." they heard a terribly familiar voice from the air above them.

"What are you looking at, Xellos?!" Varunia teleported to where he was in the air, just to glare at him.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos said, smiling and teleported away. 

"Why that..." Varunia growled and was just about to fallow him when she heard Pickle's strangled cries, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" She flew down to him and picked him up by the hair. He yelled, holding his head. She carried him high over the city, when she felt some type of bumpy turbulence. Pickle looked up at her worriedly.

"What's going on?" He said in a high panicked voice. She laughed loudly and shook him around some more.

"Nothing, Pickle! It's all fine!" She swung him to the left, and felt her power really leave her, "Oops!"

They plummeted to the ground at a slight angle, because of the way that she had swung Pickle. Varunia still clutched Pickle's hair, trying to get her powers to go. Pickle was screaming in horror, desperately hoping that Varunia was joking around. Just as they were a few yards above the quickly approaching ground, Varunia regained her flight abilities and they soared up at an extreme rate. 

"I feel sick..." Pickle cried, clutching his stomach. Varunia slowed and lowered him to the ground, just outside the city, where he promptly got sick all over the ground. 

**********************************************************************************

"Are you okay?" Varunia asked once again as Pickle coughed again. He nodded. "Okay, then you need to change clothes. Those really stink, and besides, they attract bandits."

"But Varunia, I don't have my other clothes..." He paused, "Don't you like beating up robbers?"

She yawned, "Yeah, but I need my high priest to protect me or else it wouldn't look right." _If I can't convince Pickle that I'm still okay, then I'm dead where I stand._

He stared at her for a few moments, "Oh! I get it! You lost your powers! It's your time of the month!"

Varunia stared at him blankly, "I won't even pretend to know what you're talking about. Anyway, I do have my powers, so there!" She promptly threw a fireball in his face, which didn't do any damage, considering that it was so small. _Oops, that was really small. I meant to do a big one._

"Oh, so I guess that I was Wong." He said, wiping the smoke off his face with his sleeve. Varunia spotted something, as she saw up his sleeve. She grabbed it, and looked up it.

"Pickle! You are wearing your normal clothes under that!" She ripped the robes off him, to reveal his normal clothing, sword and all.

"Yeah, sorry. It just didn't feel right without my sword." He explained. Then, he grew serious looking. Varunia looked around wildly, realizing that they were surrounded. "You take the ones on the left, and I'll take the rest."

"Okay..." She looked at the five bandits on the left and started her confidant act, "I hope you all have life insurance, so I can collect it! Or a bounty on your head at least!" She jumped toward them, fighting them.

**********************************************************************************

Pickle fought them off for a while, before ever drawing his sword. When he did, they had lost badly, and ran off screaming. He looked around, waiting for a sarcastic comment from Varunia about how he did, but it never came. He was slightly confused, since she wouldn't let him have all the fun himself. He scratched his head and started calling her name.

"Here, idiot." A strained voice came from the bushes. Pickle wandered over there after only a little trouble. He saw her curled up on the ground, just like a cat going to sleep. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he kneeled down by her, "Hey! You're bleeding! I didn't know that Mazoku/dragon crossbreeds could bleed!"

She glared up at him, "They can't. Get me to a healer or I'll break your..." And she passed out.

"Hmm? Is she serious?" After a bit of debate, he decided to take her to see his cousin, a world recognized healer. At least, he thought so. He wasn't really sure.


	2. Catherine Chapter 2

Catherine and her past are mine, but other than that, I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

Catherine does something

Catherine awoke as soon as the sun set behind the mountains of buildings and yawned. It was tiring to have her spirit wander all over the place while she slept. It took her a few moments to get herself together enough to realize where she was and what she was doing. Unfortunately, during that time, the other gargoyles had awoken and had moved from where they had frozen for the day. She didn't even see them up there anymore. Not that it mattered or anything. Her task at the moment was to find that Alex person. She glided up to the castle and landed lightly. No one was in sight. She sighed, relieved, and started her search. Unfortunately, the first corner she walked around led her right into the midst of all of the gargoyles. They appeared to be having some sort of meeting when she walked in the middle of it. They stared at her for a moment. Then Angela recognized her.

"Catherine!" She cried, hugging her tightly, "We all thought you had died! Ever since you went into the forbidden cave and never returned!" 

Catherine stood there, feeling uncomfortable. There was really no easy way to say that she had died and was dead. Just then, Angela released her and turned to the rest of them, "Everyone, this is Catherine! She taught us magic on Avalon. Catherine, this is everyone, Hudson, Bronx, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Goliath. He's my father."

"Yeah kid, I could tell. I was there when you were hatched, remember? You're the spitting image of Goliath and Demona." She said, shoving herself even farther away from the young gargirl, "And I do know them. They were... friends."

Angela looked confused from them to her and back again. They all looked uncomfortable. Then Goliath spoke.

"We welcome you, sister." His words didn't hold any meaning or warmth, but were a strained tone. No one else moved or welcomed her.

"Thank you." She took his outstretched hand, but batted it away, "But I couldn't really. Your manners are amazing, Goliath. Even after what I did, you still..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because just then David Xanatos, fallowed by Puck came out of the doorway.

"Now, who is our lovely visitor, Goliath? Another child?" He smiled and took her hand warmly, "My name is David Xanatos. Please feel free to roam the castle and make yourself at home."

"My name is Catherine. Thank you for your warm welcome, master Xanatos. Actually, Puck knows why I am here. Perhaps he can explain." She smiled calmly and gestured to Puck. She took a liking to this Xanatos person right off, which proved that he was the wrong type of person to be hanging around with. Everyone looked at the trickster with some expectancy. 

"You know what's going on, Owen?" Xanatos asked him, curiously. Catherine burst out laughing.

"Owen? What a stupid name! It fits some people, then it's okay. Not on you, though! What a serious name for such a funny little guy!" Catherine laughed harder than she had her whole life, and was in tears as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Yes, sir. She was sent by Lord Oberon to train young Alexander in the ways of magic and protect him from all harm." He said in a monotone voice.

"I thought that was your job." Xanatos stared, "And what does she know about magic anyhow? Looks can be deceiving, but she still doesn't look that tough to me."

"Uh-oh." Broadway said, covering his eyes. Catherine smiled cruelly and put her hands together. Her eyes started glowing neon green, as she drew from her ki the power she needed.

"Fireball!" She shouted and tossed a large ball of fire at him. Puck, of course, protected him, but it still made a dent in the floor, and knocked everyone down.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Puck yelled at her in his normal voice.

"Hmm... the trickster has a serious side. Can it be," She paused dramatically, "true love?" 

He pounded her on the head with his stone fist, "Idiot. Alex and Fox are coming down that hallway behind Xanatos to see what is going on." 

As he spoke, Fox appeared with a young child, not even a year old yet, "David, what is going on? I heard some strange noises." Xanatos went over to her.

"Don't worry, dear, it'll be all right." he said, hugging her softly, "Owen, we're going back inside. Please take care of things."

Puck nodded at him in response. A smile never broke through, although Catherine was sure that he would lose his seriousness any second now. At least, that is what she hoped. She didn't want her only friend and comfort to lose his personality. It seemed as though he had forgotten all about her, though. She hadn't seen him for years, so it was somewhat understandable. It would have been forgivable in a human, but not in her best friend. She could feel herself "wigging out" as some humans put it. 

By the time that she was fully powered up, Xanatos, Fox, and Alexander were back inside the castle. 


End file.
